1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Floating barriers, known generally as oil booms, have been found to have great utility in containing and controlling oil slicks and other water carried pollutants on and in bodies of water. The barriers usually include floatation elements having a depending liquid impervious skirt which, when deployed around or in a controlling position relative to the pollutant, provide means to contain or prevent the pollutant from spreading or moving into uncontaminated areas.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to a barrier for containing and controlling water carried pollutants, for example, oil wherein the entire barrier is composed of a series of boom sections which are connectable in end to end relationship with each of the boom sections containing a floatation material which, for example, comprises an oleophilichydrophobic-lighter than water composition which will selectively absorb and/or adsorb hydrocarbons or other pollutants.
The boom sections are connected to flexible draft members such as cables or chains which maintain the intergrity of the boom even if it becomes necessary to replace one or more of the boom sections or to enlarge the area confined by the boom or to decrease such area by removing boom sections. In addition to the flexible draft members and associated connectors for maintaining the integrity of the boom, the invention provides for fluid impervious connectors which engage opposed boom section ends and prevent the escape of the contained floating substance at each joint or connection between boom sections.